


A Very Destiel Halloween

by Winchester_Butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Butt/pseuds/Winchester_Butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean," Cas says as he looks up from the computer screen.</p>
<p>"What is it, Cas?" Dean said.</p>
<p>"What is Trick-or-treating?" Castiel asked, sincerely curious.</p>
<p>"You're joking." Dean said roughly.The ex angel stared at him curiously, waiting for an answer. "You've been on earth how long? And you still don't know what trick-or-treating is?" Cas shook his head. "Its when little brats dress up as glorified versions of things we hunt and go door to door and beg for candy." Dean said, annoyed at the thought.</p>
<p>"It sounds like fun, did you ever do this?" Cas asked, curiously. Dean paused a moment.</p>
<p>"No, Cas, I never did it. I was always stuck in some crappy motel taking care of Sammy. It didn't look fun anyways." Dean growled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Destiel Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Winchester-Butt here and first, I'd like to thank you for reading my story. There are no real warnings to this story just a lil bit of gay and fluff. There are no real spoilers except that Cas was human for a period. I am not planning on this story to be continued but i was thinking about maybe seasonal shots like this or an alternate ending that's more.. mature. I'm not the best at writing but I thought I'd have a go at it. Feedback is appriceated.
> 
> xoxo Winchester-Butt

"Dean," Cas says as he looks up from the computer screen.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean said.

"What is Trick-or-treating?" Castiel questioned, sincerely curious.

"You're joking." Dean said roughly. The ex angel stared at him curiously, waiting for an answer. "You've been on earth how long? And you still don't know what trick-or-treating is?" Cas shook his head. "Its when little brats dress up as glorified versions of things we hunt and go door to door and beg for candy." Dean said, annoyed at the thought.

"It sounds like fun, did you ever do this?" Cas asked, curiously. Dean paused a moment.

"No, Cas, I never did it. I was always stuck in some crappy motel taking care of Sammy. It didn't look fun anyways." Dean growled.

"Dean, can we go, please?" Cas asked sincerely, resembling a little kid.

"Are you serious?" Cas just stared at him with wide eyes, pleading. "We're too old, Cas," the stubborn ex angel crossed his arms and pouted. "Cas, don't do that." The man didn't move. "Fine, I'll take you." Dean sighed. Castiel cheered and threw his arms around Dean.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas murmured softly.

"No problem, Cas, so what do you want to dress up as?" Dean questioned. 

"How about an angel? Kids dress up as them, right?"

"Sounds good, Cas."

"It wouldn't be too ironic?"

"No, Cas, it wouldn't."

"What do you want to be, Dean?"

"Come on, Cas, you never said anything about me having to wear a costume." Dean objected, a little annoyed.

"Please, Dean" Castiel begged as he pulled out the dreaded pout that could get Dean to do anything.

"Okay, fine. Only for you, Cas," Dean sighed as he gave in. "I think I might have a costume."

"What is it, Dean?"

"It's something I picked up on a hunt a year or so ago." 

"Yes, but what is it?"

"You'll see," Dean assured as he smirked, knowing it would drive the other boy crazy.

\------

"Cas, we should be leaving soon, that is, if you still want to go," Dean teased, stepping out of his room in his costume, that   
Castiel hadn't seen yet.

"Dean, you can't get me to change my mind that-" Cas cut himself off. He was straightening out his delicate homemade angel wings as he saw Dean. He paused. Dean looked good. He was wearing chain mail around his neck with a medieval looking reddish brown shirt that tied in the front and a white shirt tucked messily in to some leather arm guards. "Wow," Cas breathed. 

"What? Too much?" Dean said, sounding a bit cocky. 

"N-no, just right," Cas stuttered.

"Everything alright over there Cassbutt?" Dean smirked.

"Uhh.. just fine, Dean," Cas murmured, not only trying to convince Dean, but himself also. Dean slowly and gracefully walked over towards Castiel. Cas eyed Dean, timidly. Dean leaned in to be within inches of Cas' face, green eyes burning with ambition. Castiels cheeks flushed bright red.

"You sure, Cassie? It doesn't seem like it by the colour of your cheeks," Dean sassed.

"Dean, I'm fine, it's just warm in here, that's all," Cas assured Dean. "Can't we just leave already?"

"As you wish, Angel," Dean teased and winked. He must have something in his eye, Cas thought, he can't be winking at me, can he?

\------

Trick or treating earned them some odd looks, but Cas didn't mind, all he cared about was spending time with Dean. They came to a house where a polite old woman opened the door. "Why hello there boys, what are you supposed to be?" she beamed.

"I'm a medieval knight and he's an angel." 

"Oh how lovely!" she said as she handed them each several pieces of candy. "You two make a lovely couple," she spoke. Dean's face hardened as he stormed away, muttering things Cas couldn't understand but assumed to be curse words. The woman’s face fell into confusion.

"We're not a couple. I'm sorry about him, he's a real jerk sometimes." Cas apologized.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I just thought, by the way he looked at you," she trailed off.

"No no, it,s perfectly alright. Thank you for the candy, ma'am" Castiel smiled politely and turned to go find Dean. The way he looked at me? Cas thought, how did he look at me? He was sitting on a bench a couple blocks away with his arm guards off and his shirt disheveled. "Dean, what was your problem back there? She was a sweet old lady that made a mistake. You could have been polite about it!" Castiel ranted.

"I-I'm sorry, Cas. I-" Dean cut himself off as his face crumpled.

"Come on, Dean, let's go home" Cas comforted. He offered his hand to help him up. Dean grabbed his hand, and used it to help himself stand up. They walked home in uncomfortable silence.

\------

Once they got back to the bunker and after they had changed out of their costumes, Cas decided to confront Dean. "Dean, where are you?"

"In here," Dean called from the kitchen. Cas walked in to the room where Dean was humming a tune while searching through the pantry.

"Dean," Castiel started. Dean looked at him as if to say go on. "The lady at the house, she said you looked at me different. That’s why she thought we were together."

"Cas, I looked at you tonight the way I always look at you," Dean protested.

"I'm not saying you did look at me any different, I'm just telling you what she said," Cas said frustrated, knowing Dean was keeping something from him. "Dean, I know you're keeping something from me! I'm your damn best friend, Dean, you can tell me!"

"That's just it," Dean mumbled.

"What?" Cas asked softly.

"That's just it," he repeated louder. "You're my best friend nothing more."

"W-what? What do you mean?" he stumbled over his words.

"Never mind, Cas, it was stupid," Dean sighed. Castiel grabbed Dean and pinned him against the wall. They were close, faces inches apart and torsos even closer.

"Dean, it's obviously not stupid if you were upset over it! Just please tell me!" Castiel roared.

"Cas, it's just," Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt his heart beat uncontrollably. "Cas, I-" Dean paused. "Fuck, I can't,"

"Dean, just breathe. You can say it, it's only me." Dean sucked in air. Just like a band-aid, Dean thought, quick and painless.

"Cas, I have feelings for you, like, more than a friend and if you don't back then we can just pretend that I never said this," Dean rambled quickly. Castiel crashed his lips in to Dean's. It was awkward at first, but when Dean realized what was going on, it was like they belonged together. Cas released his grip on Dean, only for Dean to lean in to Cas causing him to stumble backwards, not breaking the connection as he fell back in to the counter. One of Cas' hands cupped Dean's face, the other stroking his hair. Dean's hand gripped Cas' waist and the other traced his lower back. It was like two puzzle pieces that fit just perfectly. Cas moved to break their kiss.

"I thought I was going to have to be the one to say that," Cas chuckled.

"Come here you ass," Dean said as he pulled him in for another quick kiss. "Come on, Cas, let's go watch a movie." Dean suggested.

\------

After about half an hour, they finally decided to watch a Back to the Future marathon in the room with the projector. Cas stretched out on the giant mattress they had brought from one of the bedrooms while Dean was starting the movie. Dean turned off the lights and crawled on to the mattress with Cas. "Dean, you don't have to be so far away, I don't bite, unless you want me to," Castiel teased. Dean moved toward him and rested his head on Cas' chest. Cas draped an arm over Dean. Dean snuggled in to Cas' chest. Within minutes they both drifted in to unconsciousness, feeling the most comfortable either of them had felt with anyone in a long time.

 

I want to dedicate this to superwholockblogger.tumblr.com and Nicole, you guys are the best!


End file.
